


Scott al desnudo

by manisseta



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, boys showering together just because, naked butts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac vive prácticamente en la habitación de Scott, no se espera a heredar la ropa si no que directamente rebusca entre los cajones y roba calcetines y camisetas; no guarda ni una pizca de parecido con Scott, y además de todo eso, Isaac introduce una dinámica fraternal con la que Scott no contaba: que le pillen con el culo al aire un día sí y otro también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott al desnudo

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el amigo invisible de Teen Wolf.

La primera vez que pasa es culpa de Stiles y su talento para llamar en los momentos menos oportunos.

‒Tío, me has sacado de la ducha ‒farfulla Scott haciendo malabarismos para que la toalla no se le escurra hacia abajo mientras pasa las páginas del libro sobre las corrientes telúricas que Kira le regaló antes de marcharse. 

‒Venga, que no te cuesta nada ‒le insiste Stiles por teléfono‒. Intenta no mojar las páginas. 

‒Vete un poco a la mierda ‒comenta Scott tranquilamente y al otro lado de la línea, Stiles suelta una risotada‒. A ver, lista de puntos telúricos conocidos, ¿es esto? 

‒¿El qué? ‒pregunta Isaac, de repente allí, todo lo alto que se puede ser al lado de Scott. A Scott se le cae primero la toalla al suelo y luego el teléfono. Isaac caza el segundo al vuelo muy convenientemente, ya que Scott tiene las manos ocupadas cubriéndose la entrepierna. 

‒Eehh, hola, Isaac ‒sonríe Scott, sin saber muy bien por qué. 

‒Hola ‒responde Isaac también con una sonrisa. 

‒SCOTT SCOTT QUÉ PASA ‒vocifera a su vez Stiles por teléfono, y Scott suspira, se agacha doblando las rodillas e intentando no rozar el par de piernas largas y peludas allí plantadas, coge la toalla y se cubre de nuevo de cintura para abajo. Isaac le pone el teléfono delante de las narices con una sonrisa extraña. 

‒Gracias ‒responde Scott y le da una palmadita al hombro mientras se coloca el teléfono de nuevo a la oreja‒. Stiles, tío, no pasa nada, se me ha caído la toalla y Isaac me ha visto el culo pero el libro sigue intacto ‒Isaac ríe y de un salto se coloca encima de la cama de Scott, descalzo, el pelo revuelto y mucho interés por saber él también los puntos telúricos conocidos hasta la fecha en el planeta. 

*

La segunda vez que pasa es culpa de Isaac y la gran frecuencia con la que se le olvida comprar pasta de dientes. 

‒Tío, te cojo pasta ‒anuncia una noche mientras Scott se pelea con la ducha. 

‒Sí, lo que sea ‒responde él, distraído. Scott es consciente de que la falta de presión del agua no se solucionará por mucho que golpee la alcachofa contra la pared, pero eso no le impide detenerse a hacerlo cada veinte segundos, la última ronda con las garras fuera, para dar énfasis. Scott se da por vencido tras logar quitarse los restos de jabón del pelo, cierra el grifo traidor y aparta la cortina. 

Y allí está Isaac todavía, de cara al espejo, pasándose el hilo dental entre las muelas. 

Scott no reacciona al principio, se queda mirando a Isaac metiéndose los pulgares hasta la garganta y al final logra un eeeeemm. 

Isaac se saca el hilo de la boca y se lame los dientes de cara al cristal, visiblemente satisfecho con su higiene bucodental. 

‒Qué ‒dice entonces. Se gira hacia Scott y tras varios parpadeos, musita un oh, alarga la mano hacia el toallero, le lanza a Scott su toalla y sale del baño con un buenas noches tío apresurado. 

Scott se envuelve la toalla alrededor de las caderas y sale de la ducha despacio, atento a no resbalar con las baldosas empañadas. 

*

La tercera vez es claramente culpa de Scott. 

Antes de la ducha, se le olvida coger la toalla de al lado del radiador en su habitación, y después de diez minutos de abandono bajo un chorro divino de agua rozando el punto de ebullición (cortesía de Derek y su inesperado talento para la fontanería), se le olvida que en su cuarto puede haber gente. 

‒¡AAAH! 

Isaac da un salto en la cama y mira a Scott con los ojos espantados. 

‒¿Qué pasa?! ‒pregunta alarmado y los ojos le van de arriba hacia abajo y otra vez arriba y otra vez abajo. Scott retrocede hasta el baño y cierra con un portazo. No ve lo estúpido de esta reacción hasta que el silencio tanto fuera como dentro del baño le retumba en los oídos. 

‒Mmm… Es que me he dejado la toalla ahí fuera ‒y la tentación de estampar su propia cabeza contra el espejo es fuerte, pero por el bien de la economía familiar, Scott sencillamente resopla y abre de nuevo la puerta, asoma la cabeza con una sonrisa de disculpa que se desvanece al encontrarse la habitación vacía, la toalla colgando del pomo. 

*

Cuando tenía siete años y sus padres discutían todas las horas que tenían disponibles para hacerlo, Scott solía o bien salir escapado hacia la calle para retar a una carrera en bici al primer niño que pasara, o bien encerrarse en su cuarto y poner _Los Problemas crecen_ en la tele vieja. Era una época en la que Scott estaba absolutamente convencido de que todos sus problemas podrían resolverse si tuviera a su lado un hermano mayor encantador a la par que travieso, una hermana marisabidilla adorable, y un hermano pequeño al que inculcarle sabios consejos y alguna que otra colleja. 

Stiles llega a su vida sin terminar de ajustarse a ninguno de los tres perfiles. Se hacen amigos porque uno tiene tres juegos de Lego y al otro le sobra una Gameboy, y se convierten hermanos cuando lo de intercambiarse cosas de las que van faltos se convierte en hábito. Pero con nueve años, Scott sigue anhelando el formato tradicional, alguien que se parezca a él y viva en el cuarto de al lado, que herede sus pijamas y le ayude convencer a su madre de que necesitan hacerse con un cachorrito para ser realmente felices. 

Los años pasan, su madre no tiene “ni tiempo ni ganas” para novios, la caja de tampones que Scott encuentra un día en el apartamento de su padre nunca llega a ser más que una caja de tampones, y se hace patente que el Sheriff nunca se enamorará de su madre, ni Stiles y él compartirán una habitación enorme con una litera hasta el techo. En algún momento, Scott asume que siempre serán él y su madre solos en esta casa con goteras en otoño, y se le van olvidando todos los espacios vacíos que quedan por ocupar. 

Y entonces llega Isaac, y el sueño de Scott se cumple. 

Como miembro de la familia, Isaac tiene sus llaves legítimamente conseguidas, su tazón para el desayuno con el borde descantillado, su conjunto de toallas, sus pantuflas, sus cereales recubiertos de chocolate, sus libros, sus bolis, sus cuchillas de afeitar y su propia estantería, que compró él mismo del rastrillo del barrio hecha una pena y que tuvo que lijar y barnizar bajo las indicaciones de Melissa. Isaac ayuda a preparar la cena de todos, hace la colada con el detergente de todos, durante sus siestas ocupa sin remordimiento el sofá de todos y bebe del cartón de la leche de todos, el muy marrano. 

Isaac vive prácticamente en la habitación de Scott, no se espera a heredar la ropa si no que directamente rebusca entre los cajones y roba calcetines y camisetas; no guarda ni una pizca de parecido con Scott, y además de todo eso, Isaac introduce una dinámica fraternal con la que Scott no contaba: que le pillen con el culo al aire un día sí y otro también. 

La cuarta vez que pasa, Scott tiene que reconocer que vuelve a ser un poco culpa suya, si bien el llegar a casa completamente cubiertos de barro y la sangre de una serpiente estranguladora no entraba en sus planes. 

‒Olemos a pescadería ‒murmura Isaac mientras trepan árbol arriba para alcanzar la ventana de Scott‒. Pero a pescadería por la parte de atrás, donde se queda el pescado rancio. 

‒Shhh ‒Scott escucha con atención y fuerza los sentidos hacia el interior de la casa, comprueba con satisfacción que su madre sigue dormida y sin nada que le altere el pulso de forma extraña‒. Venga, vamos ‒Scott salta del tronco al balcón, aterriza con los pies sobre la barandilla y su cuerpo queda flexionado y en perfecto equilibrio sobre ella. El reflejo de su ventana le devuelve la sonrisa. A veces se le olvida lo guay que es su propio cuerpo. 

Entonces Isaac salta a su lado con mucha menos gracia, se coge al brazo de Scott para aguantarse recto y acto seguido ambos dos caen de morros hacia delante. 

‒Mierdaperdón ‒musita Isaac en la oscuridad, avergonzado, y ahora que lo tiene tan cerca, Scott tiene que reconocer que realmente huelen al callejón de atrás de una pescadería y tiene que sacarse un poco los colmillos para morderse el labio y así contener la carcajada. Se pone de pie de un salto y coge a Isaac por los hombros para levantarle también. 

La habitación está tal y como se la han dejado, las notas de Lydia y Stiles repartidas por la pared, la munición que Allison había descartado antes de ponerse en marcha apartada en un rincón, y encima del escritorio, perfectamente alineadas, cuatro botellitas con las muestras de baba que Derek y Scott habían recogido para que Stiles pudiera investigar todas las maneras posibles de matar a la serpiente. 

Isaac se dirige hacia la puerta murmurando voy a ducharme, pero antes de que abra la puerta, Scott le rodea la muñeca con la mano y le detiene. 

‒Dúchate aquí ‒dice‒. Si podemos evitar que haya sangre y baba por el pasillo, mejor. 

‒Tu madre aún no me ha perdonado todavía la mancha de café en la moqueta ‒comenta Isaac con un mohín de disgusto. 

‒No es nada en tu contra, es contra la moqueta ‒explica Scott sonriendo mientras se agacha para encender la luz de la mesilla‒. La mancha le recuerda lo fácil que sería todo si tuviésemos parqué ‒Scott suspira, y sin más se quita la chaqueta y se arranca la camisa, de repente ansioso por quitarse de encima tanta repugnancia. Stiles les había asegurado que ni los fluidos ni las vísceras de la serpiente eran venenosos, pero aún así Scott quiere eliminarlos de su piel lo más pronto posible. No es hasta que se ha quitado pantalones y calcetines que se da cuenta de que Isaac está completamente quieto. Scott levanta la mirada un segundo antes de ir a quitarse la ropa interior, justo a tiempo de ver los ojos de Isaac concentrados en un punto muy concreto. 

‒Eehhh... ‒empieza Scott. 

‒No tengo mi toalla aquí ‒le corta Isaac, las mejillas encendida y los ojos muy abiertos y centrados en la cara de Scott, como si fuera el único lugar de la habitación con el que cuenta con permiso para mirar. 

‒Oh ‒dice Scott‒. Espera, voy a buscarla ‒Scott sale de la habitación descalzo, la dichosa moqueta rasposa en los pies. La habitación de invitados, reconvertida en la habitación de Isaac, no tiene baño propio, así que Scott va directamente al baño principal, coge de entre todas las toallas la que huele a Isaac y vuelve de puntillas a su cuarto. 

Isaac ya no está allí, pero su ropa está en el suelo, hecha un asco al lado de la de Scott. La puerta del baño está abierta, y los bordes inferiores del espejo ya han empezado a empañarse con el humo del agua caliente. 

Scott entra al baño y carraspea. 

‒Oye, aquí tienes la toalla ‒le comunica a la cortina de la ducha. 

Isaac asoma la cabeza entre la tela translúcida y sonríe. 

‒Gracias. Creo que queda poca agua caliente ‒le informa en tono neutro‒. ¿Entras? 

A la pregunta le siguen unos diez segundos de silencio durante los cuales se miran a los ojos sin mediar palabra. Isaac tiene lo que parece el resto de una escama pegada a una onda del pelo y Scott se ríe un poco y se siente súper idiota allí quieto con una toalla en la mano, así que la deja en el toallero al lado de la suya, pone un pie detrás de otro sobre la porcelana resbalosa y él mismo arrastra la cortina por el riel hasta cerrarla alrededor de la bañera. 

Y allí dentro está Isaac, desnudo. Y Scott, también desnudo. Y la alcachofa de la ducha escupiendo agua con tanta fuerza que al golpear en el hombro de Isaac consigue rebotar hasta el pecho de Scott. 

‒La presión va mejor ‒comenta Isaac. 

‒Sí ‒Scott asiente con la cabeza‒. Derek podría dedicarse a la fontanería. 

‒No, es demasiado pedante ‒responde Isaac en tono solemne, como si estuviese considerando seriamente la opción‒. Sí, te arreglaría las tuberías, pero bajo precio de juzgar tu biblioteca. O tus discos. 

Scott suelta una carcajada y se le mete agua en la boca. 

‒No es un precio muy alto ‒comenta todavía riendo, y Isaac se encoge de hombros. Scott alarga el brazo hacia y le quita la escama del pelo, con una mueca de asco pone la mano bajo el chorro para que la corriente se la lleve‒. Pásame el champú, anda, haz algo por tus mayores. 

‒¿Me enjabonas el pelo? ‒pregunta Isaac mientras se agacha y coge el bote del rincón. 

‒Eres muy alto tío, se me cansan los brazos. 

‒Vaya alfa de pacotilla ‒dice Isaac con la sonrisa torcida. Scott escurre un chorro de champú en la mano y a continuación la estampa contra la cabellera de Isaac, esparciéndola bien por toda la coronilla. 

‒Ale. Frotar y enjuagar. Puedes hacerlo ‒Isaac intenta darle un codazo pero Scott logra esquivarlo, riendo, a pesar del poco espacio entre los dos. 

*

Al convertirse en alfa, lo primero que Scott descubre es que tener más poder significa también más dificultad para controlarlo. Sus poderes dejan de funcionar a voluntad y pasan a hacerlo por instinto. Conversaciones ajenas se cuelan en su cerebro sin permiso, averigua intenciones y mentiras por accidente, y a su propio pulso le acompañan otros, el de Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Derek, Isaac, que a veces están cerca y otras lejos, pero de alguna manera siempre están dentro de Scott. 

‒Tienes que aprender a apagarlo ‒le explica Derek, una mañana fría de noviembre mientras camina por el bosque, poco después de que éste volviera de su viaje‒. Mi familia... éramos hombres y mujeres lobo todos o casi todos, así que desde que éramos niños mi ma-, mi alfa, nos enseñaba a controlarlo. Con tanta gente en casa... No se puede soportar estar oliendo y escuchando cosas todo el tiempo. Sobre todo ciertas cosas ‒Scott suelta una risotada pero asiente, algo sorprendido por no haber pensado en eso antes. 

‒Tiene sentido ‒comenta pensativo‒. Incluso en las familias más allegadas a todo el mundo le gusta algo de intimidad, ¿no? A no ser que seas de esas raras que salen por la tele. 

Derek se detiene, le mira pensativo y el silencio escandaloso del bosque les rodea por completo unos instantes mientras Derek al parecer no logra encontrar las palabras justas para lo que quiere expresar.

‒No sólo se trata de eso ‒dice al final, poco a poco‒. Un exceso de estímulos acabará por… afectarte. Puede que la idea de un alfa que no distingue entre sí y los miembros de su manada pueda sonar romántica, pero en realidad es un puto lío ‒Derek suspira sonoramente y mira de reojo los árboles con cierto pesar‒. Formar parte de una manada es algo más intenso que un lazo familiar. Si rizas el rizo, pueden complicarse las cosas. 

‒¿Por ejemplo? ‒pregunta Scott en voz baja. 

‒Imagina que pierdes a uno de tus betas ‒responde Derek, los pómulos de pronto pálidos, los ojos un tanto brillantes‒. Y te afecta tanto que no puedes funcionar. ¿Qué pasa con el resto de tu manada? 

Scott abre la boca pero vuelve a cerrarla al cabo de un instante, sin respuesta alguna. Derek vuelve a tomar aire, una sonrisa triste se le dibuja en los labios y le da una palmadita en la espalda, gira sobre sus pezuñas y continua caminando río arriba. 

*

Allison pasa a recoger sus balas a la mañana siguiente. 

‒Siempre vas con ellas arriba y abajo ‒comenta Scott divertido mientras la observa hacer recuento de manera automática y aburrida, un simple trámite que ella misma parecer considerar innecesario, y aún así no puede evitar repetir cada vez. 

‒Es culpa de mi padre y mucho tiempo viviendo con el _por si a caso_ como filosofía de vida ‒Allison pone los ojos en blanco‒. Yo más que nadie soy consciente de que lo mío son las fechas y las dagas. Pero, algún día podría necesitar una bala ‒añade en tono melodramático. 

‒Pues nada, a pasearlas por ahí‒dice Scott y ambos ríen y a Allison se le dibujan dos hoyuelos de alegría que hace tiempo que Scott no veía. Sienta bien, verla sonreír y escucharla bromear de nuevo. Hubo tiempo en que Scott temía que todos se le hubieran roto para siempre. 

Hay un suave golpecito en la puerta y los dos se giran para ver a Isaac, todavía en pijama, plantado en el lindar de la habitación, los pies indecisos. 

‒Eh ‒saluda con una sonrisa tímida. 

‒Eh, hola ‒Allison le dirige su sonrisa radiante‒. ¿Ya te has quitado el olor de pescadería encima?

‒Mmm, sí ‒dice Isaac y hay un punto de inflexión en su voz que le pincha a Scott en el estómago. 

Allison obviamente no puede saber ni opinar sobre el hecho de que Scott y Isaac aparentemente ahora se duchen juntos, pero de todas maneras Scott le nota un cambio en la mirada, en como sus ojos viajan del uno al otro y una mueca de extrañeza le quita brillo a su expresión. 

‒Bueno, chicos, yo me voy. He quedado con Lydia para ponernos al día en literatura ‒Allison se inclina hacia la cama para darle un beso a Scott en la mejilla y tiene otro para Isaac antes de salir de la habitación con sus odiadas balas y sus ojos curiosos.

Scott y Isaac permanecen en silencio hasta que la escuchan despedirse de la madre de Scott y salir por la puerta.

‒¿Te apetece desayunar? ‒propone Scott a medio bostezo y Isaac asiente al cabo de unos instantes, poco convencido, todavía apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sin entrar en la habitación.‒ ¿Estás bien? ‒le pregunta Scott con cautela.

‒Mmjum ‒responde Isaac, asiente vagamente con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y volverse hacia a su cuarto.

*

Scott despierta en mitad de la noche al notarse observado. Las garras se le escapan de los dedos como primer instinto, pero retroceden enseguida al reconocer los ojos dorados mirándole en la oscuridad. 

‒¿Qué pasa? ‒pregunta Scott incorporándose. Isaac no responde‒. ¿Pasa algo? ‒insiste Scott y en la oscuridad, logra distinguir como Isaac niega con la cabeza. El corazón le late demasiado algo y su nerviosismo desprende un aroma agrio y demasiado familiar. 

Scott suspira. Se hace a un lado y aparta la colcha y las sábanas. Isaac se mete en la cama rápidamente, como si pensara que Scott fuera a pensárselo mejor y a no dejarle entrar. Scott le cubre hasta el cuello y le aparta el flequillo sudado de la frente con delicadeza. 

‒Una pesadilla ‒murmura y Isaac asiente con la cabeza, como siempre‒. ‒¿Quieres contármelo? ‒añade Scott y, como siempre, Isaac se acurruca más sobre sí mismo y murmura contra el cojín‒:

‒Mmm... No. 

‒Vale ‒responde Scott sin más, y automáticamente nota como Isaac se relaja, sus piernas larguísimas se estiran un poco hasta que los pies de ambos se tocan. 

Ambos saben que Scott pregunta por preguntar, que en sus primeras noches como alfa, las pesadillas de Isaac cruzaban el pasillo y Scott despertaba llorando por recuerdos ajenos, sabor a bilis y a sangre en la boca, Isaac a los pies de su cama mirándole con miedo y pena. Ambos saben que Scott pregunta por si algún día Isaac quiere hablar de ello por voluntad propia y no por causa de una conexión que todavía a veces les sobrepasa. 

Una vez el cuerpo de Isaac deja de vibrar y su latido se acompasa al de Scott, a éste se le vuelven a cerrar los ojos, el sueño le hace cosquillas en el cerebro. 

Entonces, Isaac dice ¿Scott?

‒¿Mmm?

‒Tú y Allison... ¿crees que volveréis juntos alguna vez? ‒Scott abre los ojos, de repente muy despierto. Isaac no parece tampoco tener mucho sueño, mirándole fijamente, la cara todavía medio escondida en el cojín. A Scott se le atasca la cabeza durante unos instantes, demasiados pensamientos confusos intentando aclararse con prisas. 

‒No tengo ni idea ‒susurra al final‒. No es algo en lo que piense mucho últimamente ‒añade con sinceridad. 

‒¿En serio? ‒Isaac suena incrédulo‒. ¿No tenéis por delante un destino súper épico o no se qué? ‒a Scott se le escapa una risotada ronca. 

‒Bueno. Hasta los destinos súper épicos pueden cambiar, ¿no? ‒dice Scott sonriendo y Isaac se mueve tan rápido y Scott se lo espera tan poco que no se da cuenta de lo que está pasando hasta que nota la presión de unos labios cálidos contra los suyos. 

El beso es fugaz, y antes de que Scott procese nada, su cuerpo queda descubierto al aire frío de la noche, cubierta y sábanas en el suelo a causa del ímpetu con el que Isaac salta fuera de la cama y sale de la habitación corriendo. 

‒¡Isaac! ‒lo llama Scott, pero sus pasos apresurados no vuelven atrás. 

Scott traga saliva, cierra los ojos e intenta pensar, pero el cerebro se le ha fundido definitivamente a negro. Sin más, sale él también de la cama, pero en lugar de seguir los pasos de Isaac hacia su habitación, Scott se arma de sudadera y zapatillas y salta por la ventana. 

*

Diez minutos después, se cuela por otra ventana, pero Stiles no se inmuta, sigue durmiendo a pierna suelta mientras Scott se quita los zapatos y se cuela en su cama. Tiene que zarandearle medio minuto para que Stiles pase de los hmms y hamms, a los qué pasa, qué, y un más que curioso

‒Pensaba que no ibas a venir ‒que suena complacido. 

‒Stiles, soy Scott ‒le anuncia él, porque es buena gente. 

‒Mmmmqué ‒Stiles abre por fin los ojos, alarga un brazo en dirección a la lámpara de la mesilla de noche, pero con Scott de por medio no llega, así que es él el que se inclina y acciona el interruptor‒. Scott ‒dice Stiles confundido, parpadeando rápidamente a la luz dorada‒. ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

‒¿A quién estabas esperando? ‒pregunta a su vez Scott, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Stiles tarda varios parpadeos impasibles en responder.

‒A Beyoncé, como todo el mundo ‒dice al final en tono tranquilo, si bien su cara emana calor más propio de la vergüenza que de las horas de sueño‒. No, en serio, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo? ‒añade, el corazón acelerándose de preocupación, y Scott se apresura a negar con la cabeza, decide ir al grano cuanto antes.

‒Isaac me ha besado ‒explica y Stiles da un respingo que le hace saltar en la cama.

‒¡Joder, Lydia! ‒exclama con voz alucinada y Scott frunce el ceño.

‒¿Qué pasa con ella?

‒Pues que el otro día me dijo que pensaba que había un rollo rato entre tú y Isaac, pero, pero, yo… ‒Stiles se queda pensativo unos instantes, boca y ojos bien abiertos, hasta que finalmente asiente con la cabeza, la expresión suspicaz‒. Pero no sé por qué no la creí en su momento, siempre tiene razón con estas cosas.

‒¿Cómo cuando te dijo lo del rollo raro entre Derek y tú? ‒pregunta Scott sin querer contenerse y ríe cuando Stiles le asesta una merecida patada en la pantorrilla. 

‒Eso no hizo falta que me lo dijera ella ‒murmura indignado‒. Bueno, centrémonos ahora en tu rollo raro. ¿Qué te pasa con Isaac? ‒Scott suspira y se deja caer sobre el cojín. 

En realidad, sabe muy bien lo que le pasa con Isaac y lo que a Isaac le pasa con él, pero eso no significa que todo deje de parecerle menos complicado. Sobre todo si el origen del rollo raro es el que Scott sospecha que es.

‒Con mis poderes de alfa, me es muy fácil acceder y, mmm, contagiarme de los sentimientos de la manada… ‒empieza, pero Stiles le corta el discurso. 

‒Sí, pero has estado trabajando para evitarlo, ¿no? ‒Scott vacila. 

‒Sí, y creo que en general lo he conseguido. Pero… ¿Y si Isaac es diferente? ¿Y si por el hecho de que vivimos juntos y lo hacemos casi todo juntos y, y, como siempre ha sido un poco el más vulnerable, yo he puesto mucho de mí, y él ha terminado por…?

‒¿Contagiarte sus sentimientos? ‒termina Stiles por él, una ceja escéptica en alto, y Scott asiente.

Scott había sido consciente de la atracción de Isaac por él casi desde el minuto uno, pero luego Isaac y Allison habían empezado a verse y a besarse, Kira había llegado a la vida de Scott de manera breve pero arrasadora, y cuando habían vuelto a quedarse los dos solos, Scott había asumido que el cuelgue de Isaac se había quedado en algo residual, algún brote esporádico de lujuria que nunca había ido más allá.

Y entonces Isaac y él habían empezado a encontrarse desnudos por la casa, y Scott no termina de creerse que todo sea tan simple.

Ante su silencio, Stiles continúa.

‒Mmm… Supongo que es algo posible y entiendo que te asuste, pero… Si no recuerdo mal, te dabas cuenta de cuando te estábamos colando algún sentimiento que no te pertenecía ‒Scott asiente con la cabeza lentamente. Si bien al principio le había costado separar sentimientos propios de sentimientos inducidos, detectar los últimos no había supuesto una gran dificultad. Un poco de lógica bastaba para darse cuenta de que Scott no se sentía atraído por Derek, ni tenía miedo a convertirse en su tía asesina, ni le preocupaba no poder controlar su conexión con la muerte.

Para lo que se la acusa de fría y calculadora, la lógica ahora le indica que Isaac está bueno y bastante guapo enjabonado, y que hace un par de días Scott se hubiese puesto de rodillas en la bañera muy a voluntad propia.

‒O sea, que Isaac me gusta de verdad ‒Scott se incorpora otra vez, se rasca la cabeza y mira a Stiles, que sigue observándole entre preocupado, divertido y algo dormido‒. ¿Tú qué crees?

‒Yo no lo sé, Scotty ‒ríe Stiles en tono afectuoso‒. ¿ _Tú_ qué crees?

Stiles vuelve a quedarse dormido antes de que Scott pueda darle una respuesta. Scott pasa el resto de la noche en blanco, mirando al techo, pensando en lo mucho que suele confiar en los demás y lo mucho que le cuesta hacerlo consigo mismo.

*

Scott admite responsabilidad total por la quinta vez que pasa. 

Isaac lleva tres días enteros rehuyéndole tanto en casa como en el instituto. A Scott no le gusta agobiar a nadie y menos a los miembros de su manada, pero supone que después de la epifanía, lo mínimo que puede hacer es una declaración de intenciones.

Si a Isaac le parecen bien o no, depende de él. 

Scott llama a la puerta de la habitación de Isaac un viernes por la tarde. Su madre tiene turno completo y no llegará hasta pasada la media noche. Isaac tarda en dar señales de vida y Scott resiste la tentación de hacer trampa y escuchar qué está pasando al otro lado de la puerta, pero finalmente Isaac abre, aunque no del todo. Asoma un poco cabeza y hombro y Scott se siente por primera vez casi tan alto como él, pero la sensación no es muy agradable.

‒Eh ‒musita Isaac.

‒Eh. ¿Puedo pasar? ‒pregunta Scott con voz suave.

‒Eeeh, seh ‒Isaac asiente con la cabeza, pero no hace gesto de abrir más la puerta. Scott reformula la pregunta.

‒Mmm... ¿Me dejas pasar? ‒pregunta sonriendo.

Pasan unos instantes antes de que Isaac le devuelva una sonrisa algo compungida, vuelva asentir con la cabeza y por fin abra lo suficientemente la puerta como para que Scott pueda entrar en la habitación.

Isaac no se ha atrevido todavía a decorársela a su gusto, al parecer todavía con miedo a que alguien le obligue a marcharse, a pesar de la promesa del Sheriff de ocuparse él del servicio de asistencia al menor, y de las repetidas ocasiones en que la madre de Scott le ha animado a acompañar su estantería restaurada con todo lo que Isaac necesite o quiera colgar por las paredes. A Scott le duele un poco en el pecho que Isaac ni siquiera haya guardado su bolsa de viaje en el trastero, que siga doblada en un rincón, lista para salir corriendo. 

Scott suspira y encara a Isaac. 

Quizás lo que va a decir haga que Isaac se marche para siempre, quizás le convenza de que puede poner sin miedo pósters en las paredes. En cualquier caso, Isaac merece conocer la verdad. 

‒Respecto a la otra noche… ‒empieza Scott.

‒Es todo culpa mía ‒le corta Isaac, pálido y con una mancha rosa intenso en cada mejilla‒. Todo ‒añade con vehemencia y Scott parpadea, confuso. 

‒¿Qué?

‒Y el otro día te colé una mentira como una casa ‒continua Isaac sin darle tregua‒ seguramente quedaba agua caliente para que nos hubiéramos duchado los dos tres veces.

‒Oh ‒dice Scott. 

‒Sí, soy lo peor ‒asiente Isaac con todo el fervor y parece que va a continuar auto-flagelándose un buen rato, así que Scott hace lo primero que se le ocurre para detenerle y se baja los pantalones de un tirón, arrastrando la ropa interior detrás.

El efecto es el esperado. Isaac hace un sonidito raro, como si se le hubiera atragantado la siguiente hilera de palabras, y da un paso hacia atrás, mirando a todas partes menos a Scott.

‒Qué. Mmm. Haces ‒la voz destila nervios pero no tantos como los que Scott percibe. El aire entre ellos se espesa y se vuelve familiarmente dulzón. Scott se tranquiliza. Si a Isaac el disgusto se le está diluyendo a favor de ponerse cachondo, puede que las cosas salgan bien. 

‒No lo sé ‒reconoce Scott, y ya que Isaac parece haberse quedado definitivamente sin palabras, Scott continúa hablando‒: Lo que te quería decir sobre la otra noche es que... Se me han juntado muchas cosas últimamente. Ser un alfa es tan difícil como lo pintan o más. Y luego tener a alguien en mi espacio que no fueran Stiles o mi madre, o Allison, ha sido… sorprendente. Y más cuando ese alguien, o sea, tú, mmm… Cuando entraste en esta casa pensé que al cabo del tiempo, seríamos hermanos. Y así fue. Pero luego me di cuenta de que mi hermano me quería meter mano. Y… luego además ha resultado que yo también quiero meterle mano a mi hermano. En general, han sido unos meses bastante… Bastante. 

Scott deja de hablar y se percata de que, de todas las veces que ha estado desnudo delante de Isaac, esta es la primera que a Isaac no parece costarle esfuerzo mirarle a la cara.

Está sonriendo, y a Scott el nudo en el estómago se le afloja poco a poco, empieza a derretirse cuando Isaac se acerca poco a poco a él, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

‒Entonces, ¿quieres meterme mano? ‒pregunta con una voz que no se aclara entre ser la de un niño esperanzado y un hombre seductor.

A Scott se le escapa una risotada.

‒Estoy con los pantalones bajados en tu habitación, Isaac ‒dice sonriendo y Isaac se abalanza sobre él.

Es la quinta vez que Scott se desnuda en presencia de Isaac y la primera que culmina con un beso casi rabioso que le deja los labios en sangre y el cuerpo a punto de levitar después de correrse encima del estómago de Isaac. Isaac se acurruca alrededor del cuerpo de Scott y éste le pasea la mano por el pelo, sonríe mientras piensa en Isaac metiéndole mano en esta cama, en Stiles asestándole patadas en la otra, en aquella vez que durmió en casa de Derek después de quedarse inconsciente en medio del bosque y despertó con tres mantas encima, y en lo complicados que son los hermanos, sobre todo los que al final resultan ser más novios que otra cosa.

 _Fin_.


End file.
